The Roommate
by bellamarie86
Summary: When Bella Swan dumps her boyfriend, her best friend asks her  favor. Now how will Bella deal with her new roommate Edward Cullen? Especilly when he's insanely gorgeus. Rated T
1. The Roommate BPOV

**This is my new story, The Roommate. It will be in both Edward and Bella's POV. I am also currently looking for a Beta since I barely get time to write. So sorry I haven't updated for Promise Me. I will soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meeting The Roommate

My name is Bella Swan. I am 20 years old and go to New York University. My boyfriend is Mike Newton aka Douche of the Year. We have been together for 3 years.

I was on the way home from my English Lit class. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in.

"Mike!" I called. What I got in response was moaning.

"Mike?" I found a lace thong on the floor of my living room, where the trail of clothes begun and ended at the guestroom door. I pushed it open to find Lauren Mallory on top of Mike.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. Mike jumped and saw me standing at the door. He quickly pushed Lauren off of him and put on his boxers.

"Bella, I can explain!" He started.

"Yes. Please explain why the slut of the building was having sex with you."

"Well….uhm… I"

Lauren had gotten on her clothes and left.

"Save it. Pack your stuff and get the hell out of my apartment. I want you gone in a half hour." I said.

"How long, Mike?" I asked.

"3 months." He said, looking down.  
"3 months? We have been going out for 3 years. Are you really going to throw that all away?" I asked.

"I'm not the one who said its over, Bella. That was you. So really, I'm not throwing anything out. If anything, I want to try to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out, Michael. You cheated on me and I can't trust you anymore."

A half hour later, he was out and I was sitting out on the couch. I turned on the TV.

An hour later, I called Alice and told her what happened.

"I want to cut off his balls so badly." Alice said.

"You wouldn't really be cutting anything off. He was about 2 inches long." I said, chuckling.

"Bella, are you looking for a roommate?" She asked suddenly.

"I guess so. Why?" I asked her.

"My brother needs a place and I told him I'd do something."

"Well, can he stop by tonight or tomorrow?" I said. A roommate would be nice.

"He'll come by in an hour." Alice said. I could see her jumping up and down.

"Fine."

So I went to make myself some dinner. I was in the middle of making ravioli when the doorbell rang.

I went to open it and there was a man standing there. He was absolutely HOT. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was easily 6'3".

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's brother."

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Come in." I said, praying to God I would make it through the conversation without combusting internally.

He took his shoes off and went into the kitchen.

"Are you making dinner?" He said, gesturing to the stove.

"Yeah. Would you like some?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. So to get to the point. Alice said you need a place. If you don't mind, may I ask why?" God please don't let me offend him. Please don't let me make a fool of myself.

"My girlfriend and I broke up. She cheated on me." Wow. Déjà vu much.

"Ok. How soon can you move in?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Perfect. Let me show you your room." I said going toward the guestroom.

Mike had cleared out the room so there was nothing in it.

"The bathroom is over there. My room is over there and this is your room."

Edward walked in and saw the room.

"Wow, it's pretty big." Edward said.

"I only have a few requirements. I really don't want any girls being brought back here. We'll split the bills of the house. Other than that, I have no problem."

"That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

I nodded. "Goodnight."

After Edward left, I went to take a shower.

As I washed my hair, I thought about the events of the day and smiled. I've wanted to break up with Mike for months but just couldn't find the right way.

I shut off the water and looked into the mirror. I had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nothing special. I went into my room and wore a camisole and shorts.

I fell asleep, awaiting the next day.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. The Hunt EPOV

**Thank you karencullen2007 for all your help on this chapter! You are awesome :)**

**I don't own Twilight blah blah blah**

Chapter 1: The Hunt

EPOV

3 weeks ago…..

"_Tanya, please." I said, concentrating on my essay._

"_No, Edward. It's been weeks since we've gone out. Why can't you come with me to visit Kate and Garrett?" She whined, plopping down on my lap._

"_Tanya, as I have said before, I have midterms I need to study for. I wish I could go." I said, wrapping my arms around her._

"_Whatever, Edward. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think we should break up." Tanya said, getting up from my lap._

"_What? Why?" I asked, standing up. Tanya's blue eyes looked down._

"_I started seeing Jacob six months ago."_

"_What? Why? Does Renesmee know?" I asked._

"_Because all I've been hearing for 6 months is that 'I have to study 'or 'I have to work' or 'Not today, Tanya'. I'm not that piano you play. I am your girlfriend and I am sick of your excuses! And as for Renesmee, Jacob's telling her tonight."_

"_You know what? We should break up. I want a girlfriend that can actually appreciate the fact that I try to work hard and doesn't cheat on me!"_

"_Fine, then! Get out."_

To really tell the truth, I was glad I broke up with Tanya. The down part was that I had to move out. I had a couple of interviews for houses and stuff but it wasn't easy. So when Alice called me, I hoped she had good news.

"Hey, Edward! Great news. I found a place." Alice said.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Well um there's a catch."

"What, Alice?" I groaned.

"My best friend, Bella Swan, has an open room. You're not opposed to roommates right?"

"Nope."

"Good. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she has an extra room. She already said yes. You just have to go meet her in an hour."

"Where does she live?"

A half hour later, I was standing in front of Bella Swan's apartment.

I rang the bell and a minute later, the door opened to girl to reveal a woman. I stopped breathing when I saw her. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her big brown eyes immediately caught mine. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's brother." I said.

_Damn you Alice! _

"I'm Bella Swan. Come in." She said, opening the door.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale! If I don't die before this conversation ends, I will personally kill you. If I do die, I will haunt you for the rest of your energetic, pixie life!_

The first I smelled was something good cooking.

"Are you cooking something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Would you like some?" Yes please! Can I get side order of you too? Stop it Edward! I thought. I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Sure." A minute later, there was a plate of ravioli in front of me.

"Thanks."

""Ok. So to get to the point. Alice said you need a place. If you don't mind, may I ask why?" She asked.

"My girlfriend and I broke up. She cheated on me." I could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Ok. How soon can you move in?" She asked. Wow, she really wasn't going to press for details.

"Tomorrow." I was pretty honest. I didn't have much stuff so I could probably move in by tomorrow.

"Perfect. Let me show you your room!" She said, getting up from the table.

She showed me the bathroom, her room, and finally we came to a closed door.

"Here's your room." She said, opening the door. My eyes popped open.

The room was pretty big. It had a window seat looking out to the city.

"Like it, don't you?" She said from the door.

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible." I said.

"I know. I bought this house after I left Forks."

"Forks?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington. My hometown." She said.

"Nice."

"Not really. It was really rainy and stuff but I loved it. It made me feel like my choice was right."

I was curious but I didn't push for more. The girl could barely look me in the eyes. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So any rules?" I asked.

""I only have a few requirements. I really don't want any girls being brought back here. We'll split the bills of the house. Other than that, I have no problem."

"That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Goodnight."

I called Alice when I got in the car.

"Hello Edward. I take it that it worked out."

"I will kill you slowly! Why didn't you tell me that the girl was that shy? She couldn't even look me in the eyes."

"Because you would've chickened out!" She yelled. I heard a baby start to cry.

"Mommy's sorry, Leah. Mommy's sorry."

"Look your own baby started to cry because you didn't tell me the truth." I said.

"Shut up, Edward! So how was it?" She asked.

"Pretty good. We came to a deal and I move in tomorrow."

"That's nice. Bella is pretty nice and awesome. You're really going to enjoy living with her."

"I can tell."

"Ooooo Eddie has a crush!" I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Alice, I still haven't told Jasper the fudge story. Don't make me stoop to that level."

"You're evil!" She said.

"Alice, that's my job." I said as I put the key in the ignition.

"I know. Are you coming over?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'll see you then."

I shut off the phone and started driving.

When I pulled up to Alice's house, I saw another car there.

I knocked on the door. A blonde opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Alice's brother."

"She never told me her brother had weird hair. Alice, there's a weird bronze haired guy at the door!"

"Let him in, Rosalie!" So Blondie had a name.

"Thank you, Blondie." I said.

"It's Rosalie, fool!"

"Do I look like I care?" I said.

She muttered a curse.

Alice came out holding Leah.

"Hello, Leah!" I said. She smiled her beautiful toothless smile and clapped her hands. I took her in my arms and blew raspberries.

"Edward, this is Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said, motioning to a dark haired guy and Blondie. Emmett looked like Bella in a way. He had the same brown hair and face but he had light blue eyes while Bella had brown hair.

"Hello again, Blondie." I said. Emmett let out a laugh. She stood up.

"Call me Blondie one more time and I swear-"

"Baby, calm." Emmett said pulling her back.

"So I hear you're moving in with my sister." He said.

"Sister?" I asked.

"I'm Bella's older brother."

"Oh, um yeah." I said. Alice is going to get it now.

We all talked for another hour or two before I left to my empty apartment. Tanya moved out 3 weeks ago and this apartment had way too many memories.

I went to sleep after taking off my pants and button down, leaving me in my boxers and t-shirt. It pissed Tanya off when I slept without pants.

That night I dreamed of Bella Swan.


End file.
